


Heaven Is A Soft Bed & A Hot Bath

by TheOxfordEnglishFangeek (jadinacookie)



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadinacookie/pseuds/TheOxfordEnglishFangeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt:  Can I request Newmann, a little time after the movie, they're on a media tour with the rest of the "heroes of operation pitfall" or whatever but just, them both relaxing in a nice hotel room? Doing whatever you want, cozy peaceful luxury they haven't gotten to have in like 13 years</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Is A Soft Bed & A Hot Bath

“I’ve died haven’t I? I’ve died and gone to heaven and this is in fact a cloud I’m currently lying on isn’t?”  
  
That had to be it because Newt was fairly certain there was nothing on earth that could be as comfortable as what he was currently face down in, his glasses held loosely in one hand as the delicate scent of fresh laundry and vanilla tickled at his nose. A soft chuckle came from somewhere above him and a moment later, a warm presence settled next to him and to his immense delight, long fingers began carding through his hair and a contented hum bubbled through his lips.  
  
“Yep, definitely heaven.”  
  
“Newton you don’t believe in heaven,” Hermann pointed out, voice as gentle as his touch and laced with amusement. “And even if you did, I seem to recall you telling me that you are, and I quote, far too ‘punk rock’ for them to take you.”  
  
Letting out a huff of amusement into what was probably Egyptian cotton with a ridiculously high thread count but he was still fairly convinced was the work of some divine entity or at the very least, gossamer woven by fairies and or possibly magical spiders., Newt turned his head so he could peer up at a still smiling Hermann.  
  
“I’m willing to reconsider my position in light of this compelling new evidence,” he countered, smiling right back, his empty hand sliding across what would be a disservice to simply call sheets to seek out Hermann’s. “I am after all a man of science.”  
  
“Thousands of years of debate, philosophy and the scientific method and it’s high quality bedding that convinces you of the existence of the divine?” Hermann replied, letting his free hand be captured, his thumb immediately starting to stroke the back of Newt’s hand. “Truly you are quite the empiricist.”  
  
“You should lay down with me, help corroborate my findings,” Newt suggested, rolling more onto his side to make room on the bed next to him, ignoring or oblivious to the vast expanse of bed available behind him. “It can be our next paper, hell, I’ll even let you put your name first.”  
  
“How gracious of you Newton,” Hermann said, somehow managing to school his expression into something that gave the air of him seriously considering the idea even as his eyes sparkled with amusement. “And you make a very tempting offer however I have a counter proposal for you.”  
  
“Oh? It’s gonna have to be a good one to get me off my cloud bed Dr Gottlieb,” Newt said, his face that of someone not expecting to be convinced even with the lazy smile he was still sporting.  
  
“Our en-suite contains a sunken bathtub that could likely contain four people, I was hoping you would consider joining me for a bath.”  
  
Newt actually sat up at that, his eyes going wide. “No way, a proper actual giant tub?” A grin threatened to split his face in two. “Are there bubbles?”  
  
Hermann just laughed, raising Newt’s hand to press a kiss across his knuckles before letting it fall and standing up, knowing he wouldn’t need to do any further convincing. “You’ll have to join me and find out won’t you?” he said, grinning right back before heading over to the en-suite, opening the door to release a rush of steam and the sound of running water that Newt had somehow managed to miss whilst finding religion in the bedroom linens.  
  
And, as he usually was when it came to Newt, Hermann was right, finding himself joined in the bathroom by Newt wearing only his jeans and underwear before he even had a chance to begin unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
“Has heaven lost its appeal already Dr Geiszler?” he posed, smirking slightly as Newt began attacking his buttons on his behalf.  
  
“Meh, the company’s miles better here anyway,” Newt replied, the nonchalance in his voice drastically undermined by the hurry he was in to divest Hermann of his clothes, making quick work of the shirt and going for his fly.  
  
“Now, less talking, more getting naked and bubble baths.”


End file.
